Unexpected
by greengal1996
Summary: Eddie’s Ex, Stacy comes into town and things take an unexpected turn for Janet and Eddie.


**Unexpected**

Janet and Rooster are just about done for the day. Sully's is quiet and all the customers have gone home for the night. Rooster turns to Janet

"Did you hear that Stacy Johanson is back in town?"

"Uh, no…. Stacy Johanson... why does that name ring a bell?"

"Well, would it help if you heard her maiden name…Kowalski?"

"Stacy Kowalski is back in town?"

"That's right, Stacy's back. And now we will see if Eddie is the man you think he is."

"Damn it Rooster, why can't you just be a friend to me? Why? Is it going to be like this forever between us? I didn't know how you felt. YOU never told me, why are you so mad at me? I was just living my life and then Eddie came into it. It's not my fault that you didn't muster up the courage to ask me out. Now it's too late. Can you please, PLEASE just be a friend? If not, I just don't think we have anything left to say to each other. And you know what, you can finish up, I'm going home!"

Janet drops her broom and walks out of the door into the night. It's so quiet outside, but in her head her mind is reeling! _NONONONONO! I will not, NOT let my insecurities get the best of me. Eddie and I are strong, we're good together. He's told me he loves me. He punched Rooster out for me! We are good. Nothing is going to come between us. Janet, get it together, there is nothing more pitiful than an insecure girlfriend._

That night, Janet slept fitfully. Images of a perky cheerleader with legs as long as her body ran through her head. She had nightmares about Eddie and Stacy kissing each other and laughing at Janet for thinking she could hold onto that happiness she felt with Eddie. By morning, Janet was exhausted, and looked like hell. She quickly showered and set about getting dressed. She took extra care in choosing a flattering outfit and brushed her hair till it shone. If she hurried, she could catch Eddie at his house. She didn't know why, but she needed to see him.

"Hey Phil, is Eddie still in?"

"Good Morning Janet! Uhmm, he's in his room I think, but Janet.."

"Thanks Phys, I'll just go on up!"

She was really being silly, Eddie would probably wonder what she was doing up so early! She walked up to his room and smelled his soap from the shower he must have just taken. Smile on her face. Dirty thoughts already on her mind, she opens his door and

"Janet!"

Nononononono! What is she doing in his room? Kissing him? Why is _he_ wearing a towel? Janet turned on her heels and ran for the stairs. Tears already swimming in her eyes, determined to get the hell out of there. Eddie was too quick for her through. He caught her on the second step from the top. Grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to him. He was holding her so tight she couldn't move.

"Janet! Please, Janet, NO. It's not what you think. Oh God, please just wait a minute, let me explain what's going on."

"What is there to explain Eddie? You're in a towel, in your room and your ex-model of a girlfriend was kissing you? I can't imagine why I would need an explanation for that??"

Janet sighs, and takes another breathe.

"You know what Eddie, it doesn't matter. I can't do this. I can't compete with her and I'm not even going to try. If you want to throw away what we have, I can't stop you, and I won't. You said you loved me, you said…"

She starts to cry again..her heart is broken. It's really broken. She starts wondering if she will die from this pain.

"You said you loved me Eddie, that I made you not sad anymore."

She was shaking now, but Eddie wouldn't let her go. She is so hurt, so angry, she starts shouting into his chest.

"I don't think you even know what the word love means Eddie. Clearly, it was such a burden on you to remain faithful. Well, you know what Eddie, you don't have to be burdened with such a heavy load anymore. You're free to do whatever the hell you want."

Eddie's hold on her loosened, he held her away from him, looking into her eyes not believing she was saying these things to him. HE says to her quietly, calmly…

"Janet. I meant what I said. I love you. But with love, also comes trust. You don't trust me and I don't think you ever have. You don't trust that I love you, that I want to be with you and only you. You don't trust that I won't cheat on you. Fine, I can't change that. And I am tired of trying."

He let her go. Eddie turned and walked toward his room without even looking back. Stacy was standing in the doorway looking shocked and a little smug. Janet, turned and walked slowly down the stairs blinded by her falling tears.

**Part II**

Janet can't remember how she even got home. She must have gotten in her car and driven to her house, but she really just doesn't remember. Lying curled up on her sofa with a throw covering her whole body, she feels a little sick to her stomach from all the crying she has done. She thinks about calling Hannah, but she's just not ready. She can't face the fact that there is no longer a Janet and Eddie. She closes her eyes pulls the throw over her head and cries herself to sleep.

Meanwhile back at 32 Gelson….

"You need to get the hell out of here"

"Eddie-baby, what are you talking about? You just broke up with Janet for me, I thought that meant the kiss reminded you of all the good times we had together, the love we shared?"

Stacy, looked at him hopefully. She had showed up around 7 am catching him just as he got out of the shower. She just let herself into his house and waltzed pass Phil as if she had done it a million times. Stacy looked good. But then she was always a beautiful woman Confident and bold, she walked right up to him and hugged him like she was just gone for the weekend and was popping in to say she was back. It was surreal, seeing her again, stirring up all the old memories, and hurt. The feelings of inadequacy he always felt when thinking of her. She had made it very clear that she was looking for better, and that Eddie Latekka, small town boy from the Ridge, was not good enough. Then after a bit of small talk she took him by surprise and kissed him on the lips. It felt familiar, but wrong all in the same moment. He tried to push her off and just then Janet had walked through the damn door!

"You know what Stacy? I never quite realized how self-absorbed you were! Yes, Janet and I just broke up, but it darn sure isn't because I want to be with you. Now I want you to leave. Kindly refrain from showing up at my place unannounced again. Oh and, by the way, when you left town 10 years ago, that pretty much summed up how you felt about me. And it killed any feelings I had left for you. So please, just leave, I don't want you here or in my life, ever again."

Shocked and taken aback, Stacy did what she always did when she was angry. She fought dirty.

"You mean, you really love _that_ woman? Ha! She may not be much to look at, but she sure is smart enough to know that Eddie Latekka can't be faithful! You certainly never were with me!"

"Listen, you don't have the right to insult Janet. She is everything that you're not, smart, funny and beautiful inside and out. And you know what Stacy? You're right, I was not the best boyfriend when I was with you, but with Janet… with Janet, I really try. I may not have millions of dollars and fancy cars and homes, but she saw something in me that most people including you, never saw. She saw potential. I love her. I don't think I knew what that word meant until I met her."

"Well then, why are you here with me instead of with her? Huh Eddie? I'll tell you why. It's because a part of you wants to stay here with me. "

Looking at Stacy she looked too thin, and pale. Come to think of it she had dark shadows under her eyes. This was not about wanting him. Something else was going on.

"Stacy, why are you really here? Why all of a sudden are you back, making moves on me when you know darn well we aren't an US anymore? What happened to your husband?"

At the word husband, Stacy plopped down on the bed and started to cry. All confidence seemed to have drained from her, just that quick.

"He left me Eddie. He told me I was getting old and I wasn't fun anymore. Then I found out it was because he was dating this new young up and coming model from Eastern Europe! I don't know what I ever saw in him. So I decided to come home. Come back to a place where I was once happy."

Eddie snorted.

"You mean come back and lick your wounds and try to bolster your confidence by making me want you again?"

She had the nerve to look abashed.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it doesn't paint such a pretty picture, does it?"

"No Stacy it doesn't. Look, I'm sorry that your marriage is over. And I am sorry that your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. At one time, we were close, and I even thought you were the love of my life. Well, that time is over. I can't console you or be there for you. I'm not the right person to do that. I think you need to leave now and find someone who truly and honestly gives a damn, because I just don't."

"Eddie…"

"_No_ Stacy. You might have helped ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really don't have anything in my heart to give you right now. So, please, leave, I don't want to have to throw you out on your ass, but I will do it in the next 60 seconds if you aren't heading down those stairs."

Stacy got up to leave. She smiled a little at him and said

"Well, it was worth a try Eddie. Sorry if I caused you and Janet problems. You obviously love her. I would say she is a lucky woman. Good luck at trying to patch things up."

Stacy starts down the stairs and Eddie watched her go. He slams his door and starts to get dressed for the day.

**Part III**

Janet awakens with a start. She looks over at her clock and sees it says 9:30 am. She is surprised that she was able to sleep for a whole hour and a half. Then reality crashes down on her. Stacy kissing Eddie, her EDDIE! She felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut walking in on the two of them. So she starts to punish herself by thinking over every detail of what she saw. The way Stacy was clinging to his back, the way his hands were at her shoulders, pushing at her slightly, the way it looked like she was fighting with him to just hold on… wait, pushing at her shoulders?

"Oh My God!"

Was he kissing her back? Was HE? She doesn't know for sure. Did she just jump to conclusions, letting her own hurt get in the way. He said to let him explain. He said it wasn't what she thought it was…Janet jumps up and grabs her wallet and keys. She will have to go find out. It was worth it to put her heart on the line. Better than never knowing the truth. She would have to go ask Eddie.

Back at 32 Gelson…

"Eddie? Is everything okay? What the hell happened?"

"Phil, come in. Short version? Janet saw Stacy kissing me. I said some things. She said some things. She doesn't trust me Phil. That's what is comes down to."

"But if Stacy was kissing you? I mean, I think it's normal to jump to conclusions about something like that."

"I know, but she said I didn't know what love is. She said I couldn't be faithful. Why the hell do I want to put myself through that kind of crap. I waited for her Phil. I wouldn't sleep with her because I was afraid I would lose her. I told her I loved her, I have cried in front of this woman, confessing the deepest parts of me and she turns around and tells me I don't know how I feel! I know darn well how I feel, I mean I've been carrying around this ring for two weeks, wondering how to ask her to marry me!!!"

Phil just stares at Eddie, open-mouthed. Then he gives himself a mental shake and looks at Eddie and says..

"Wait. A ring? An engagement ring?"

Eddie runs his hand over his face. And sighs.

"Yeah, yeah…a ring."

"Okay, but, she saw you kissing Stacy… now hear me out. I mean, we know Janet has her insecurities, but this one is understandable. I think anyone would jump to those conclusions too. And well, let's not forget about the little incident at the bar when you knocked Rooster out for having had kissed Janet. Imagine if you had walked in, right at that moment. You probably would have jumped to the same conclusion too, right?"

"But Phil, she said…"

"I know buddy. But you know what? It just means that she is the one for you. I mean, it's like you said, you put off having sex with her because you cared, you have shed tears in front of her, you have bared your soul for her, you love her… Eddie she's the one. You don't need me to tell you that. I have never seen you so happy."

"But Phil, she, she…"

"I know Eddie, she hurt you… but from the way it sounds you hurt her too. Now are going to just keep hurting each other or are you going to make it all go away. Go fix this Eddie. Make her listen, you know you want to."

Eddie stood still and felt total clarity for the first time in his 29 years.

"You know what? Thanks man, I gotta go."

Eddie walks out the front door and sees Janet running up the sidewalk. She looks so beautiful and he knows that he is doing the right thing. Now if he can only get her to listen.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

They both say at the same time. Eddie and Janet both smile at each other.

"I'm ready to listen now Eddie. Can you, can you tell me what was going on?"

She looked so vulnerable and unsure. He made a vow to himself that he would spend the rest of his life, wiping away those insecurities. He took her hand and they walked over to his porch steps and sat down. HE explained the whole situation. She never interrupted she just listened. When he was done, she started to cry.

"Janet, please, it wasn't something that I could have avoided. I would never be unfaithful to you, I love you. We have to start communicating better. We won't make it if we don't. "

She looked at him with a pained expression.

"I know, I'm sorry Eddie. I was so angry when I saw you two kissing. I saw all kinds of red! Then it hurt so bad, I thought I would die right there from heartache. I felt that I had to have been wrong all this time and you didn't love me the way I love you. And that my fantasy was over. But I see I was wrong and I shouldn't have doubted you, or us for that matter. I didn't have faith in us, that's gotta be a bad thing, right? Why are you with me Eddie?"

"Because, when you came into my life, I became whole. And I realized today, just how empty it would be without you in it. See, Janet, you make me want to be a better person. At first I was scared because I knew with you, things were going to be different. And once we started dating, and getting really serious I knew, I just knew you were the one for me… I'm so in love I can't see straight. I want to marry you Janet, and start a family with you and spend the rest of my life convincing you that I love you with all I have. I need you. Marry me, please?"

While Eddie was talking, he had gotten out the ring, and took her hand, he slipped the ring on, not even waiting for her answer. He needed her to see, to see it was a perfect fit, because she was perfect for him.

Now Janet really starts to cry. It's unbelievable. She felt horrible and wonderful all at the same time.

"You can have this ring, and me for that matter, for the rest of our lives. On one condition Janet. We have to talk to each other, whenever there's a problem, we have to talk it out, okay? This is too important to let our insecurities on both our parts get in the way."

Janet stopped crying and cocked her head to the side. She smiled.

"You're asking me to marry you with conditions attached?"

"Damn straight. You're hardheaded and I need to make things clear with you!"

"Oh, sassy aren't you? What if I said no?"

Eddie looked like he had been kicked down a flight of stairs.

"Don't kid around about something this important Janet."

Janet immediately felt bad for having teased him.

"I'm sorry baby, yes, I'll marry you. I love you Eddie. I love you so much it hurts. I promise I will be careful with your heart."

"Thank you Janet, I am putting it in your care. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. Then he kissed her again, and again and then Janet pushed him away and they both ran up the porch steps to the house. Make-up sex is supposed to be all the rage!

The End


End file.
